


I'm Your Man

by LadyXandria



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: No one asking questions. No need for alibis. No need for wasting words. I'm who I am...I'm your man





	1. Chapter 1

The show was electric, and the fans were wild. All the guys had gone beyond themselves to make sure their fans were happy. Jon could barely contain himself, dancing and making faces at David. Their chemistry had been undeniable since their high school days of playing clubs and bars.

Screams and cries from the fans reached a fever pitch as the band finished off their encore Livin’ on a Prayer. “Good night, New York!” Jon exclaimed. The band lined up and took their final bows, David hugging Jon around the waist and waving.

“Great job guys,” their production coordinator said, throwing a towel over each of them. David’s face was expressionless as he took his and walked in silence. That was odd. Typically, he’d toss out jokes and laughter after a show. He looked tired…worn out and exhausted.

“Jon and David, you’re in car 1, Tico and Hugh back here in three…Phil, Jon and Everett you’re in 2… Phil I said car 2!” Melanie, BJM tour manager, called out in a firm voice. David climbed in and sat opposite Jon, closing his eyes and laying his head back.

Jon examined David’s face and bit his lip. “My head’s pounding,” David said in a quiet voice, drying the sweat from his hair. Jon pulled out a small bottle of Fireball and two naproxen from his bag, sliding over next to Dave and holding them out to him.

He smiled and took them gratefully. There was a sadness in his blue eyes and Jon was certain he knew why. How was he supposed to bring up the topic to his best friend of 30 years?

As the car pulled into the underground garage of their hotel, the door was opened by the concierge. Jon didn’t even bother asking Dave if he wanted to go out tonight, as was customary after a great show. Instead, they walked into the hotel lobby and took the elevator up to the 12th floor.

The two had requested they be paired to a suite since David typically shared with one of many partners, and Jon had always been paired with Richie before he’d up and left the band. It made their relationships and affairs much easier to hide. 

David sighed and bowed his head, kicking off his boots. “Keep trying to tell myself it’s only a few more months,” he said quietly. 

Jon smiled and rubbed his friend’s back. “You just get those dirty clothes off and try to relax.” He kicked off his shoes and pants, walked into the large bathroom and turned on the hot water. Richie always enjoyed a shower to help calm his mind after a show, whether Jon joined him or not. Perhaps David would too. 

What’s the worst that could happen? You’re wrong and get rejected? Jon shook his head and peeked into the room. 

“What are you doing?” David asked curiously. Jon smiled and gestured into the bathroom.

“Your shower is ready,” he said, watching as David kicked off his briefs and hesitantly stepped into the bathroom. Jon sneaked a peek at his friend’s beautiful ass, licking his lips. He left David to relax and went back into the suite.

Slipping off his shirt and boxers, Jon piled his and David’s dirty clothes and shoes into the laundry bag. Good lord our stuff really does smell awful after shows. He placed it outside the room, along with the Do Not Disturb sign. “Finally,” he said to himself. Jon looked around the corner into the shower.

David wasn’t moving. His arms were up on the shower wall, head bent under the water. Silently Jon slipped in behind him and grazed his fingertips over the soft skin. David jumped at the touch and backed up under the water. “Jon…what…what are you doing in here?” 

“Something I’ve only ever dreamed of doing,” Jon said with a smile, signaling David closer. “I know, Lema. I’ve known for a few years now. You think I don’t hear what goes on in your room at night? The moans…you calling out Tico or Phil’s name?” 

David swallowed hard. “No one knows about that.”

“I do. I’ve seen the way you look at the guys, not the same way with women,” Jon whispered. “Same way I looked at Richie. I wanna be able to touch you.” He picked up David’s favorite loofa and squeezed some coconut and vanilla body wash onto it. 

Jon took it as a good sign that David didn’t flinch away from his touch. He slowly worked up a lather over the strong tanned chest and stomach. Around his neck and shoulders, down his arms…nice gentle movements. David let out a long deep sigh, tears spilling from his eyes. “Please…don’t tell anyone…”

“You know I never would. I’ve wanted to feel you for so long, Lema. Just relax,” Jon whispered. He pressed his warm palms against David’s chest, his soapy fingers trailing through the light brown chest hair and traced his nipples. 

Slowly their heads moved closer, eyes locked together blue on blue. “Can I kiss you, Jon?” David asked quietly. Jon nodded and moaned as their lips pressed together, David’s tongue slipping into his mouth and twisting with his own.

David let his head drop onto Jon’s shoulder, turning to the side and nipping from his earlobe to the nape of his neck. Jon groaned softly and worked his fingers into the knots in Dave’s neck and shoulders. A couple times he groaned in pain.

“I wish you’d take the time and go see Dean regularly for your back,” Jon said gently. David’s back and neck issues had gotten progressively worst over the last four years. He would always joke that since turning 50, his body starting falling apart except for his hands.

“Your hands feel like heaven,” David replied. Jon lifted a hand and stroked his face, his other hand tweaking at the perfect nipples on the man's chest. 

Jon sunk onto his knees and lathered up both legs, up the inside of his thighs and through the nest of dark blonde curls between his legs. His lips laid sweet kisses over the head of David’s cock, and he carefully washed up the shaft and around the head. 

_When the room is dark and empty_  
There's no need to explain  
Baby I'll come running, here I am  
I'm your man 

“Jon…” David breathed, his best friend licking the tip with his tongue. Despite his exhaustion, his cock hardened in Jon’s hand and he looked up at him with a wicked grin. His lips parted to take David fully into his mouth, sliding to the back of his throat where he hummed happily.

David shivered as Jon’s hand cupped and massaged his balls. Jon began his rhythm on him, moaning at the pleasure he was getting from his best friend’s arousal. He glanced up into David’s face, seeing the passionate expression and bright blue eyes darkening.

Jon’s hands reached around to knead David’s beautiful ass. Once he ass was slick enough, Jon slipped his finger past those beautiful cheeks to tease and massage the tight puckered entrance. “You’re perfect, DB,” he whispered, his lips gently suckling on the cock head. 

“More…” David moaned as he felt Jon’s fingertip wiggle through the muscle and into his welcoming body. The blonde man’s head dropped back at the invasion. 

Upon hearing him moan, Jon buried his finger up to the knuckle, feeling around until David grunted. Jon smiled as he massaged the sensitive prostate, turning his wrist side to side. David growled in approval and his body grasped Jon’s finger firmly.

He thrusts it in and out painfully slowly, sliding Dave’s cock down his throat. His body trembles with need as Jon slips in a second finger. Almost coming undone then and there.

Jon felt his cock getting harder, almost fit to burst with each movement. It was almost too much, he took a deep breath and kept most of his bearing. “Tell me, baby. Do you top or bottom?” Jon asked quietly, his tongue sliding over the satiny head.

“Both,” David replied with a shy smile.

“Turn around,” Jon whispered and his lover complied. It was so strange to see such a strong man comply with his every command…almost like it was a relief to relinquish control. 

_We know not to ask questions_  
So no one has to lie  
We both know without hello  
There won't be no goodbyes 

“Head back,” Jon said.

He picked up the shampoo and massaged it through David’s long curly hair, his fingers working their magic to relieve his tension headache. He moaned in appreciation. Finally came his conditioner. As it set in his hair, David washed Jon and rested his head against his lower stomach.

Jon’s fingers tangled in his hair, rinsing the conditioner. Up his back his lips tongue trailed, along his shoulders to his neck. He worked his tongue over the already slick flesh, up to Dave’s ear and biting down on the lobe. “Please, J…”

He pushed Dave over to bend slightly at his waist, leaning against the wall for support. Jon pressed his cockhead just beyond the rim of his ass. David’s eyes widened at the sensation that filled his body, and he let out a scream of pleasure that he was unable to hold back any longer. 

"Yes, Lema," he moaned in a low tone. “Shit you’re tight…”

He buried himself to the hilt, tilting his hips slightly and was rewarded when the silky head of his cock brushed against David’s prostate. David dug his nails into Jon’s hips, roughly scratching at the soft flesh. His mouth went slack and a gasp escaped. 

Sparks of pleasure crackled behind his eyes, sending tingling, fiery jolts of electricity throughout his entire body, down to his fingertips and toes. He was thrown into a state of euphoria; his brain numb to anything else except his childhood friend…the one who knew him better than anyone.

_No promises that we won't keep_  
No more to understand  
We both know we're lonely  
When we hold each other tight 

“Jon…harder…” His voice echoed off the marble walls. Jon thrust in harder, filling David up and moaning when his hips rocked back to meet his own, his muscles tightening around him.

Jon’s fist worked frantically over Dave’s erection, using his other hand to hold those soaked blonde curls. Inside this tight man he found his sanctuary...the one place he was safe, the one place that made him forget about Richie. He wrapped his other arm around David, letting his heartbeat echo through their bodies to beat as one.

"Jon, take me...make me yours. Mmm, take me over the edge, baby..." David panted, holding onto Jon’s arm and fingers curling into a fist. He bit down hard as he felt himself moving closer to the edge of the desire cliff, looking down into the endless abyss of euphoria and ecstasy. He felt himself falling, with only Jon to help him.

Upon hearing David’s pleading words Jon slammed his body against his. His lips parted and he panted for breath that was only knocked back out of him as he drove into his lover again. "You are mine," he panted, sweat dripping off his face and mingling with the droplets left from the shower. “You’re my man.”

David reached down between their bodies, gently pulling and caressing Jon’s tight balls, rolling them in his hand. He felt every tremor from the man. He yelled out as he couldn't hold back any longer, hot liquid propelled from his cock. "Jon!" David screamed, working his hand faster.

Jon felt David’s hot cum coat his hand and smiled. He slid his hand beneath the shaft and squeezed his soft sacs as his ass threatened to squeezed the life from Jon. His cock throbbed and twitched before he spilled his release into David’s body. 

He threw his head back and half shout - half roared as he came hard, clutching David tight to him. His entire body tightened and relaxed as the last of his come was forced from his body. He dropped tender kisses on David’s neck as he tried to catch his breath.

The two wrapped into a warm embrace under the water, sweet wet kisses and soft panting. Jon turned the water off and helped David in front of the full-length mirror. David closed his eyes as Jon dried him inch by inch, brushing his hair and tying it in a short ponytail. 

“Thank you, baby,” he whispered, turning to kiss his partner.

“I’m not done yet,” Jon said with a smile and led David into the bedroom.


	2. This Ain't a Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried and I cried, there were nights that I died for you, baby...I tried and I tried to deny that your love drove me crazy, baby

A soft knock came at the door. Jon padded over quietly as not to disturb David. He opened the door to reveal a tall brunette male with a kind smile pushing a cart. "Room service, Sir," he said.

Jon nodded and stepped aside. "If you could be as quiet as possible. My companion is still asleep." He tipped the guy before he left and sat next to the sleeping David. His eyes trained on his soft full lips. He felt the overwhelming need to touch him, if even for a moment. 

He dropped feather light kisses along his cheek and shoulder, rewarded with a tiny whimper. David stirred and gave a small smile, eyes cracking open against the sunlight. "Morning," he said in a thick voice.

"Morning," Jon said kindly. "I got breakfast if you're hungry, handsome." There was silence for a moment, and a breath caught in David’s throat as he felt Jon’s fingers brush over his neck and shoulder.

He turned to face Jon fully, smiling that he hadn’t been dreaming. Their eyes met for a moment and, with a slight blush, he whispered while stretching, “Famished.” Jon found himself unable to speak; only capable of smiling. 

The moment seemed to linger for an eternity, and he had to reach out again. David felt Jon’s touch on his cheek and he met his eyes again. He pulled him into a hug and breathed, lips right at the top of his ear in a gravelly voice, "After last night, I would hope so." 

Jon got a robe for David and held it open. David slipped his arms into it and tied it very loosely, giving Jon the best possible view. “So soft and warm,” he commented, turning to model it for him.

“You definitely make it look better than I do,” Jon agreed.

They sat in front of the large window overlooking the city, sipping on coffee and diving into crispy bacon, over easy eggs, buttered toast. Conversation ranged from today’s soundcheck and writing out the setlist to sightseeing if time permitted.

After so many years of relying on Richie to be his musical partner, Jon had gained a deeper appreciation for David and how much of himself he poured into the music and band. Once they finished breakfast, David motioned for Jon to come over and sit on his lap. 

Jon untied the robe and slid as close as possible, David’s hands securing in place around Jon’s waist and Jon’s arms wrapped around his neck. “My turn,” he said quietly, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. 

David felt his heart racing wildly, his breathing deep and blissfully erotic. Jon didn’t know what to do. He thought highly of David for so long, but never imagined in a million years he would be touching him in such an intimate way. Every touch burned like a white-hot branding iron.

The feeling of David’s lips against his was such a beautiful feeling and brought back the memory of last night. After making each other cry out in multiple orgasms, Jon had hugged David close and stroked his cheek. The feel of his rough hand against his soft skin was burned into his memory.

Jon remembered their heads turning, moving closer and closer…their breath mingling and the heat slowly rising. “Would it be asking too much for you to fuck me?” He asked.

David moved back just a hair, studied Jon’s eyes for another moment. Their cocks rubbed together, both getting hard just being close to the other. When Jon let his eyes drop to his lips for a second, David whispered, "It is.” He watched Jon’s face drop before continuing, “I prefer making slow passionate love in morning.” 

When Jon felt his soft kiss on his ear, he let out a little breath and his eyes brightened. “Well if I have to make do with that, I guess I can make an exception,” he winked and rubbed himself against David. 

David responded by touching his cheek and gently turning his face directly towards his own. His mouth was drawn to Jon like a magnet. The passion welling up inside of him for his was almost too much to bear. 

Something about this man jolted his energy into high gear, every sense and nerve awaking from a deep slumber. As their kisses became more passionate, David wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted Jon up, his legs around his waist. He carried Jon across the room, tossing him onto the bed. 

“No need to ‘make an exception’. I AM the exception and I’ll take you in any way I see fit. Whether it’s slow like a lover, or hard like master,” David growled. He dropped his robe, threw a small bottle of lubricant onto the bed and crawled between Jon’s legs. 

“Yes,” he replied quietly, his insides rejoicing. For a moment time seemed to stop, holding each other in an embrace. David felt Jon's chest rising and falling with each breath. 

His arms felt so right around him, their lips fit so perfectly. Too perfectly. Jon clung tight to David, his arms reluctant to let him go. Even if he could, he wouldn't. It was almost as if they had been made for this reason, and this purpose alone.

“How much do you want me inside you?” David asked. The air was silent around them, and all that David could hear was the pounding of his own heart, the rush of his blood in his veins.

He opened the small bottle with one hand, slicking up his cock and teasing Jon’s ass. His body yearned for Jon, his mind swam with his scent. He was intoxicated by him. “Very much so,” Jon answered quietly, reaching out to tangle his fingers in David’s curls.

David looked down at him and smirked, pressing the blunt head of his cock against Jon. His lover whimpered and gasped as he slid into him, flesh to flesh, feeling every vein and ridge of his best friend. “Fuck you’re tight, Jon,” David groaned, his nose nuzzled into Jon’s neck.

He didn't try to prop himself up, instead allowing his weight to press against Jon. His hands slowly moved downwards, running over the backs of his legs that were locked around his waist. He flexed and drove himself further into the warm confines of his body, his mind clouded with sensation. 

“Oh god…more…” Jon panted, his eyes slipping closed. His back arched off the bed as his hard nipples rubbed against David's chest hair. 

"I need you, Jon," David moaned as he plunged himself into Jon.

Jon cried out as David made love to him, their bodies rocking together, and fingers entwined. "Mmm harder, oh fuck yeah..." He squeezed his hands, riding the waves of passion from his lover. He cried out as David pumped him hard and slow, falling over the edge and taking Jon with him.

“Come for me, baby. I wanna hear you,” David growled. “You want me to fill you up?”

He reached up and dragged his nails down David's back, making him rear up and slam into him. "Fuck yes! Oh god fill me up…fill up my ass, Richie…Fuck I love you, baby..." He grabbed the rumpled bedsheets, holding on as though his life depended on it. 

David stopped his merciless assault and sat back on his knees, his cock slipping from Jon. “Excuse me?”

Jon looked up at the blonde and saw anger flash through those baby blues. “Fuck, DB…shit! I didn’t mean to –”

“To call me Richie?!” David cut Jon off. He stood from the bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt, ripping them over his body.

Jon rushed to him and grabbed David’s shirt. “Please don’t go…” David’s musk filled his senses; the aroma so heavenly Jon couldn't help but to reach a hand out. David flinched away from his touch and pushed Jon away.

“Fucking asshole. You know for a moment, I thought you wanted me and found me attractive. Were you just needing a rebound fuck?” David threw out in an accusing tone. “I wouldn’t have given a shit if you wanted just a fuck if you’d been honest.”

“Of course not. I do find you attractive and I do want you,” Jon begged, tears fallings from his eyes. He tried grabbed David as he was putting his shoes on, but the man only smacked his arms away violently.

“You have a strange way of showing it. Now I see why Richie left you,” David said bitingly.

“And I can see why Lexi divorced you just like April. Neither could stand to have a fag who tried to play the husband card.” Jon wished he could take back those words soon as they left his lips. David spit in Jon’s face before storming out the door, Jon jumping as it slammed shut. He just stood there, his eyes fixed on nothing and his feet rooted to the spot. 

The look had been so cold in David’s eyes, murderous and disgusted. He fell to his knees, feeling his heart breaking and regret forming a lump of bile in his throat. Jon dropped his head into his hands and cried for his past and present, Richie and David, both loved passionately and both had been driven away by his own carelessness and anger. 

Jon knew he’d fucked up their bond and there was no way he could fix any of it now. David had always been his biggest cheerleader. Thirty years of friendship and brotherhood had walked out the door without a second glance.


	3. Lunar Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finds himself at a crossroads...

David laid back in his lounge chair on the hotel rooftop, unable to make up his mind on how to handle his situation. Rest and comfort avoided him. Nothing seemed to relax him right now, his mind racing faster than the darkness swirling around him. 

Never had he been so torn. His heart and life was in such turmoil, he had nowhere to turn. His eyes searched the skies, willing himself somewhere else...anywhere else. His curly hair had been pulled into a low ponytail, several blonde tendrils falling around his face.

The large full moon was bright in the blackened sky, a lunar eclipse on the calendar. Stars were strewn about, covering the endless heavens with small specks of lights. A slight breeze caressed the man’s aged face, his lips parting as he inhaled the sweet summer air.

David had found a peacefulness with moon since he was a child, remembering when astronauts landed on the moon, and how it seemed to embrace Earth with its light. He’d always been a night guy, enjoying the quiet and isolation that the night brought. 

His lips wrapped around the bottle of Fireball in his hand, drowning his sorrow and pity in the hot cinnamon whiskey. Alcohol had always been a dear friend, never judged him, never hurt him, and never left him. David gazed up at the sky and smiled as the eclipse slowly started, a dark shadow cutting the perfect sphere slightly.

Part of him wished someone was there to talk to him, Tico or Phil or even Everett. Tico would say there’s a purpose in everything life throws your way, and before long he would be on his knees, tied up with David hovering over him. 

Phil would just…well, he wasn’t a talker. His lips would caress David’s until the blonde was on his back and begging. David never stuck around after for chit chat. Instead he'd go back to his room and fall into his alcohol until he fell asleep. And then Jon…ugh…fuck…Jon…

Soundcheck and the concert had flown by in a dizzying haze. David avoided all eye contact with Jon during both, and barely spoke two words to him. “I’d like to change the encore lineup to Always, Living in Sin and Prayer,” Jon had said to the band during rehearsal.

David had felt him glance his way and his jaw tightened but, ever the professional, he had simply marked the song change on his setlist. “Feeling in a sappy mood tonight, boss?” Hugh asked. Why did he have to be so damn perceptive?

“It would make the female fans excited,” David replied to Hugh, his voice wavering, unsteady and emotional.

He had barely made it through his solo for In These Arms, looking everywhere except Jon. They had played Novacaine and Jon came up onto the keyboard platform. “I tell myself I feel no pain. But I’m feeling the pain. Can’t walk away. I’m hanging on the ropes of hope. It’s getting hard to cope you know. When you’re the needle running through my veins. I’ve changed my name to novacaine,” Jon had sang, leaning on David’s shoulder.

David tried interacting with the fans, and it helped for a moment. He tried to force himself to enjoy the females with their skimpy clothing. But any effort was futile. He couldn’t stop the endless images of Jon with Richie; how happy Jon was and how crushed he’d been when Richie walked out on them. How many nights had David held his friend as he cried?

And when Lexi left when she found out you were gay, he was there to comfort you, David thought to himself. Yeah, but he wasn’t the only one. Tico, Phil and too many random partners to count had helped to numb the pain. Why did he have to argue with himself? That was always a losing battle.

David was startled from his revere when a hand appeared from behind him, taking the near empty bottle from his hand. “Phil said I’d probably find you here.” David tilted his head and looked into Jon’s face, eyes red and puffy, clad in a white tank top and black shorts.

“Anyone close enough would know I wouldn’t miss this for anything,” David slurred slightly. They both looked up at the eclipse, a quarter of moon now darkened.

Jon set the bottle on a nearby table and pushed a second chaise next to David, laying on his left side and staring at the blonde curls he was desperate to touch. “You can’t really get much closer than the 36 years we’ve been best friends,” Jon said, curling up. 

David sighed and watched the darkness slide imperceptibly over the moon, his mystical eyes glowing a bright silver-blue. “Why are you up here, Jon?” Tears formed in David’s eyes as the words spilled from his lips.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry, DB. For everything. For calling you by Richie’s name, for what I said about Lexi and April. The truth is…I fucking love you, David…whether you feel the same or not. Having you close felt right, and the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you,” Jon said hurriedly in a low pleading tone.

David finally tore his eyes from the eclipse and rolled his head towards Jon. Tears spilled down his cheeks and his chest heaved with each breath. “I know you miss him, J. At that moment you made me feel shame and guilt that I tried to forget, same way I felt when Lexi left me because of what I am,” David whispered.

The night steadily got darker and crept over their faces, the eclipse shadow halfway covered. “I never and will never ask you to be like Richie. D…I love you exactly how you are. My brother, my best friend. Beautiful, passionate, always smiling no matter the holy hell day you’re having. There are days I miss him, but I want to focus on the present…and that includes you,” Jon confessed.

David moved on his lounger to allow Jon to slide over. Jon laid against David’s solid frame and wrapped an arm around his waist. “It’s been absolute hell and my minds been chaos,” David said, mostly to himself. Jon inhaled David’s musky scent and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. 

Reaching his hand up to touch David’s face, he ran his shaking fingers along the strong jaw line. The moon was now three quarters in shadow and slowly began to tint red. He looked back into David’s eyes and whispered, "I’d like another chance to prove myself to you, if you will still have me."

"I'm not a man who apologizes...but I am a man who can admit to mistakes. I shouldn’t have made those comments about Richie leaving you. All I ask for in return is your honesty and loyalty,” David whispered, his eyes closed and breath hitching in his throat.

“David…I want you,” Jon whispered, lifting David’s hand to press his lips against each fingertip and his palm. David slid his strong hand under Jon’s chin and gently lifted his head to face him, reading his face like a book. 

“Those words are music to my ears,” David replied. A smile crossed his lips and, before either could stop, their lips met in a heated passionate kiss. Jon reached his hand up to the side of David’s neck, letting his fingers touch his hair. These simple actions gave David chills.

Their kiss deepened as desperation creeped in, the want and need Jon had felt boiling over for the one he loved. As though time had frozen, David rested his lips to Jon’s, a man that caused butterflies in his stomach. Privacy was a must whether they needed to talk, make love, or hold each other.

Jon broke the kiss as the eclipse reached full coverage, the moon glowing a bright blood red. He and David watched it before he looked back and, with a beautiful smile, cooed, “I belong to you and you alone.” 

David was beyond speechless but managed to say, in a hushed whisper, “Show me.”

*~*~*

David accepted the wine Jon handed him and smiled at the man. His eyes were beautiful and his touch could make him melt. He took a step towards Jon and whispered, "I never stopped loving you and never will." He pulled Jon into a kiss, slipping his tongue between his lips to taste him.

His chest tightened as their lips parted with permission for him to explore. Jon reciprocated and shivered as he felt David’s tongue touch his, never wanting him to leave again. David pulled back slightly. "Can you let me back into your life, Jon? I don't want to leave now that I'm here with you. I have dreamt of this for many years. I know where I belong.” 

Jon gave him another smile, his eyes shining unnaturally with light and love. He set their glasses on the bedside table, sitting down on the bed and pulled David against him. Everything about this man sent him into another realm of pleasure and love. 

"Lema, I would take you back again and again...I would hold you for eternity,” Jon said, toying with the hem of David’s t-shirt and removing his belt. 

He slowly lifted the shirt, revealing inch after inch of sweet flesh, kissing along the tight stomach muscles and happy trail that disappeared into his jeans, fire and ice trailing in their wake. The shirt and jeans soon fell into a heap over his fallen belt.

“My turn.” David pulled Jon up from the bed, hands slipping up around his neck and fingers lacing in his hair. He never wanted this to end, this is where he would stay, where he should have stayed all along. His fingers nimbly pulled off Jon’s shirt, wanting to feel his skin.

The memories were just that now and he wanted to set the nightmares aside and feel him as he had remembered. When the last button was un-done he splayed his fingers out and slid them up Jon’s chest, slipping the garment over his shoulders.   
Each one wanted to re-discover the other. They were desperate to re-kindle the love between them and grow together to become one, never to be split again. David knew that he would die rather than walk away from Jon ever again.

Jon closed his eyes as David touched him, feathery touches. He helped to rid himself of his clothing and was pushed onto the bed by David. Jon scooted up and grinned as David crawled on top of him, straddling his legs.

“I wanna see you ride me, D. I want the perfect view,” Jon groaned. David took up the bottle of lube and slicked up Jon’s cock. “Let your hair down.” David pulled the elastic from his hair, and Jon groaned as the long curls fell.

David was watching him anxiously, rocking his body against Jon and poised him at his entrance. "Show me that I'm the one you want to be with. Make me yours," David moaned.

“All mine…You’re mine, Lema,” Jon replied, his hands holding David’s waist. The blonde grinned and lowered himself onto Jon’s cock, his warm body tight and welcoming.

“Fuck, Johnny,” Dave groaned, leaning in for a kiss, slowly moving up and down on the hard shaft. Jon’s hips rotated off the bed to meet each of Dave’s movements. He dug his nails into Jon’s chest and simpered, "Baby, whisper those sweet words to me. Whisper the words that set my soul on fire..."

"David," Jon moaned, stroking David’s dick, "I love you. You’re my lover, my everything." His voice was rough from his efforts, and the act of saying those few words drove him with an incredible intensity.

Jon’s hips thrusted upwards to bury his cock to the hilt inside David, deep and hard. His hands to slid down his ass, forcing his body in steady rocking motions. “More,” David begged, his cock painfully hard between them.

He gasped as Jon wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over, pushing David’s knees up to his chest. Jon slid back inside David, growling as he felt nails down his smooth back and he moved inside him, faster and hard. 

He was stirring passions within him as only he could do, face contorting in ecstasy. Jon locked eyes with David, hands gripping his waist. David’s breathing turned to panting as his lover moved deep within him and with every thrust he made, he dug his nails into his chest.

“Touch yourself, DB. Wrap your hand around your dick and stroke it,” Jon demanded. David bit his bottom lip and did as he was told, Jon pounding his ass and making the blonde scream. David closed his eyes and arched slightly off the bed, moaning at the desires he was building inside of him.

Their eyes locked and their lips met fiercely as they came together, crying out as pleasure overtook them and screaming out the others' name. Electricity shot through them as they clung on for dear life, Jon filling David’s ass and hot creamy cum erupting over David’s chest and face.

Jon licked up the cum from his lover’s chest, his tongue twirling in that delicious chest hair and nipping at his Adam’s Apple. He cleaned David inch by inch, lapping up the sweet juice from his cheek before kissing David. Their tongues entwined in a passionate dance, David moaning as he tasted himself on Jon’s lips.

As their bodies calmed, Jon and David held tight to each other, their scents and sweat mingling together beautifully. Jon reached over and grabbed one of the long pillows, sliding it under him and David. “You’re amazing,” David whispered. His eyes stared into the fire, enjoying the feel of his lover back in his arms.

"Just laying here in bed with you feels like all the puzzle pieces are in place,” Jon said as he stretched out the kinks in his joints. 

David caressed Jon’s cheek with the back of his fingers and nodded. Jon gave him the biggest smile and pulled David against his chest. “Can you hear my heartbeat? Feel like it’s so loud,” David chuckled.

“That you? Thought Tico was practicing next door,” Jon replied and David rolled his eyes. 

“That’s what you do to me, Johnny. The heat…sweet caresses…the feeling of renewal,” David said quietly. “Whether its slow and sweet, or primal and animalistic…” Jon cut off his words with his lips.

“You’re such a passionate man, Lema. You have this spark that consumes me. Where a moment is extended into a thousand, and nothing else exists.” They lay for the longest time, Jon’s arms around him and his fingers caressing his back and arms. 

David could see the sky through the large window. The moon was three quarters uncovered now. He nuzzled his nose into Jon's neck. “Hey D?” 

“Yeah?”

Jon tilted his lover's eyes to meet his. “ I'm sorry baby.”

David gave him a sweet kiss and watched as the moon became full once more. The eclipse was over. “I forgive you, Johnny.”


End file.
